You're annoying
by Yassuochan
Summary: One-Shot: scènes SasuSaku, POV Sasuke. Possibilité d'autre texte de ce genre(POV d'un certain personnage lors de scènes 'mythique')sur demande! Extrait: Je ne voulais pas te faire mal ou peur. Vois-tu? Tu souffriras en restant à mes côtés. Je suis la souffrance, je me nourris d'elle. Je fais la souffrance. S'il te plait, va-t'en. Je te protégerai[...]ll NEED BETA ENGLISH TRANSLATOR


**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Alors oui, c'est un SasuSaku, oui, j'ai dis sur mon profil que je n'aimais plus le SasuSaku. Mais j'suis tombée sur une image de Sasuke quand il déserte Konoha (celle qui est en icône d'ailleurs) , et BIM ! Inspiration. Il est un peu brouillon je trouve, mais tant pis j'peux pas faire mieux. Bon, j'ai pas autres chose à dire je pense.**

 **Et oui je viens à peine de poster le chapitre 1 de Le Jeu et je poste cet OS juste après, non il ne neige pas. J'ai juste eu beaucoup d'inspiration, pour une fois mdr.**

 **C'est un POV Sasuke et troisième personne. J'ai essayé de voir Sasuke sous un autre angle, avec plus de sentiments et d'émotions, parce que vraiment, j'suis sûr qu'il en a. Et pour s'être marié avec Sakura, il devait forcément ressentir quelque chose pour elle et depuis longtemps. Donc voilà mon point de vue sur quelques scènes SasuSaku.**

 **Comme d'hab, gomen pour les fautes, encore une fois JE CHERCHE UNE BETA, voilà, je le dirais à chaque nouveau chapitre et nouvelle histoire mdr.**

 **Avertissement :** **aucuns, tout est beaux tout est gentils pas de gros mot mise à part Usuratonkachi**

 **Naruto ne m'appartient pas, sinon bah, Sasuke serai pas un bouffon qui quitte son village pour tuer son frère qui est en fait un héros.**

* * *

 **"-Équipe 7, Uzumaki Naruto...Haruno Sakura...**

 **-YATAAAA!**

 **-Uchiha Sasuke**

 **-KYAAAAA!"**

 _Équipe? À quoi bon? Tch. Comment parvenir à mon but si je dois me coltiner une équipe, des boulets._

Il observa le blond excié qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil.

 _Naruto, kono usuratonkachi._

Il déviation son regard vers la jeune fille qui le regardait avec admiration.

Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle comme si j'étais Dieu? Elle m'ennuie. Cesses de me fixer, c'est mal poli.

Il reporta son attention au tableau et ignorants, ou plutôt, tenta de faire abstraction des plaintes de Naruto et des gloussements de Sakura. Mais titiller par il ne suit qu'elle envie, il regarda une nouvelle fois sa nouvelle équipière. Elle était mignonne, oui, dommage que ses cheveux mode gâchait tout. Et ses yeux verts, on pouvait y voir toutes ses émotions y passer. C'était...étrange, lui qui avait grandi sans éprouvé des tournées d'émotion - mis à part la haine et la tristesse. Il se retrouva à la regarder plus intensément, glissant ces billes noir sur chaque détails. Sa peau laiteuse et parfaite, sa petite bouche rosée, ses joues rebondies et rouge, son fin nez au milieu de ces deux émeraude qui le regardait confusément.

Il quitta son observation en lançant un regard indifférent, et posa son menton sur ses mains préalablement entrelacées.

 **"Sasuke-kun! On pourrait s'entraîner ensemble?**

 **-Non."**

 _Que veux-tu? Non. Ne t'approche pas de moi. Pars, va loin. Où tu veux, mais loin de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps à accorder à autrui, et encore moins à une faiblarde et ennuyeuse personne comme toi. Pour toi. Tu m'ennuie vrai, et Kami sait quelle point je peux m'ennuie lorsque je suis chez moi, seul. Pourquoi vouloir ma compagnie? Qu'ai-je de si merveilleux qui fait que toutes les filles, sans exception, ne cessent de me reluquer? C'est gênant, humiliant presque. Je ne mérite pas toute cette admiration, je ne suis pas si fort que ça. Laisse-moi dans ma solitude, dans mes cauchemars, dans mes tournants. Tu es bien trop fragile pour assumer d'être à mes côtés. Va-t'en. Il ne faut pas que tu t'attaches à ce genre de personne, à moi. Il ne faut pas que je m'attache à toi. Ces liens..._

* * *

 **"Sasuke-kun! On pourrait...rentrer ensemble?"**

 _Pourquoi ne cesses-tu de me suivre? Pourquoi ne cesses-tu pas de vouloir être avec moi. Es-tu si stupide? Non. Je sais très bien que tu ne l'es pas. Arrêtes donc de tout tenter, et de souhaiter d'être à mes côtés, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Je suis les ténèbres rempli de haine se nourrissant de ma tristesse terrer tout au fond de moi. Je suis la vengeance et toi l'innocence. Ne t'approche pas, reste à l'écart. Je ne veux pas que t'es beau yeux verts pomme s'embrument de l'arme quand tu découvriras qui je suis réellement. Un vengeur, un survivant. Ces liens...il ne faut pas..._

 **"Tu feras mieux d'aller t'entraîner. Même Naruto devient plus fort que toi."**

 _Il ne faut pas que tu sois avec moi. Pars. Tu ne connais la souffrance de perdre un être chère. C'est grâce à cette horrible et insupportable douleur qu'on devient deviendra plus forte, que tu pourrais devenir plus forte. Seulement là, peut-être, tu pourras tenir, de tes fines et douces mains, ce fardeau avec moi. Mais je ferai tout pour que tu n'aies pas à faire face à la douleur, à cette douleur. Je te protégerai. C'est une promesse._

* * *

 **"Sasuke-kun...s'il te plait, déclare forfait, cette marqu-"**

Il se retourna brusquement lui faisant face, stoppant le voyage de la main de la rose avec sa propre main. Jamais il n'avait eu de contact physique - mis à part les quelque accolades que lui faisait Sakura. Cette fois, c'était lui qui la touchait - et de son gré. Cette fois-là des frissons le transpercèrent de la tête au pied. Elle avait la peau toujours douce, comme il l'avait déjà deviné, malgré avoir passé 5 jours dans la forêt de la mort. Et son odeur, son odeur acidulé mais doux comme un bonbon piquant avec en dessous une couche de sucre. Elle sentait bon, trop bon. Son odeur, il la connaissait par cœur. Il l'avait déjà humé alors que cette malédiction prenait son contrôle face à des ninjas d'Oto qui avait osé _lui_ faire du mal. Il avait perdu les pédales en voyant de nombreuses mèches rosées éparpillés sur la terre retournée.

Dans un état second, un état de pleine euphorie, provoquant une monter incroyable d'adrénaline et une force presque décuplé.il sentait ses veines brûler vivement alors que la puissance le gagnait, le possédait. Tout autour de lui avait disparu, comme s'il était dans une autre dimension. Seul, ses mains tirant vers l'arrière les bras du Oto-ninja et son pied poussant de toute ses force son dos, jusqu'à ce que "crlack!" Résonnait entre les arbres. C'était jouissif, il haletait, la puissant ne cessait de s'accroître. Il n'entendait même pas les supplications de son équipier. C'est pourtant elle qui le remit dans le droit chemin.

Paralysé. Il était paralysé par son contact, son touche. Il confiait un peu à s'habituer de ses accolades, mais elle si était différente. Il ne ressentait pas la même sensation que lorsqu'elle l'avait enlacé durant le chat contre Zabuza. Ohhh non. Et il se maudissait d'avoir eu de tel pensée dans un moment si crucial et dangereux. Elle était derrière lui. Ses fins et frêles bras autour de sa taille. Son visage enfoui dans son dos, humidifié par endroits à cause de ses larmes. Sa petite mais existante, poitrine plaquées contre le milieu de son dos. Son bassin inconsciemment encastré contre ses hanches. Et son ennuyeuse odeur acidulé mélanger à de la terre et du sang (dû au coups qu'elle avait précédemment reçu).

Paralysé, il avait été paralysé.

Chassant ses tout récents et bouleversants souvenirs, il reporta son attention à la rose. Elle le regardait toujours. Avec ses grand yeux émeraude toujours écarquillés par le soudain contact physique qu'il avait lui mêle entreprit. Ce touché, elle en avait tellement rêvé, imaginant ce coup électrique lorsqu'ils lorsqu'il entreraient sûrement en contact. Mais c'était la réalité, et dans la réalité, elle avait peur. Peur de son regard tranchant. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi? Il voyait avec ses eux aguerries sa lisse peau laiteuse et écorchée avoir la chair de poule.

 _ **"Hais moi, fuis, fuis..."**_

Il serra inconsciemment plus fort le poigné de sa coéquipière qui en grimaça, le plus discrètement, de douleur. Ne déviant pas son regard vert écarquillés de ses onyx, paralysé par la peur. Ce n'était plus Sasuke, c'était, c'était bien plus terrifiant. La manière dont il la regardait, d'un air supérieur et les sourcils froncé, la bouche pincée.

" **Urusai. Ne dis rien, ni à personne ni à Naruto. Ne dis rien."** lui ordonne-t-il en devient son regard.

Je suis faible, mais ne dis rien. Il faut que je le haïsse plus. Il faut que je devienne plus fort. Cet étranger marque...elle me donne tout ce que j'ai toujours recherché; la puissance. Je suis pathétique, incapable. Même Naruto devient de plus en plus fort, ce bon usuratonkachi.

Je stagne. Je ne suis pas assez fort. Il faut que je combatte ces ninjas, ce Gaara, ce Neji, ce Lee et Naruto. Il me faut cette marque, ce déferlement de pouvoir. Seulement là, je saurai si je suis assez puissant. Suis-je à la hauteur? Suis-je assez fort pour le tuer? Le hais-je assez? Ai-je assez rejette t'es avances pour ne pas commencer à tisser ses liens? Non. Ne me regarde pas comme ça...je ne veux pas te voir avec le visage déformer par la peur. Pourquoi as-tu peur? Ces liens...il ne faut pas que je les tisse, je ne veux pas...

Il remarqua qu'elle essayait en vain de dégager son bras de son emprise. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à la force qu'il mettait dans sa poigne. Il lâchant en vitesse sa fine main de la sienne charrue, traînant pour quelque millième de secondes, la pulpe de ses doigts sur sa peau de sa main.

 _Pardon. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal ou peur. Vois-tu? Tu souffriras en restant à mes côtés. Je suis la souffrance, je me nourris d'elle. Je fais la souffrance. S'il te plait, va-t'en. Je te protégerai, j'en ai fait la promesse à moi-même. Je te protégerai, de la douleur et de la vie._

 _Mais avant ça, il faut que je devienne puissant. C'est vital, c'est un besoin qui augmente de jours en jours. Je...je suis faible. Je n'ai pas assez de haine? Orochimaru...peut-être, peut-être peut-il m'être utile?_

 _Sumimasen Sakura, j'espère que tu me pardonneras d'être si faible._

* * *

 **"-Je suis amoureuse de toi! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur!"**

Il stoppa sa marche immédiatement à l'entente de ces mots qui ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête. Son cœur battait à plein régime, ses billes d'onyx ouvert de choc, ses bras ballants dont les mains devenaient moites. Jamais. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle était finalement tombé pour lui. Lui qui avait tout fait pour empêcher cela. Lui qui l'avait tant remballé plus ou moins violement.

Paralysé, il était paralysé une nouvelle fois. Cette fille bien que faible et pleurnicharde, pouvait en une seule parole lui faire perdre ses moyens. Sa respiration était saccadé, son cœur ne ralentissait pas, une étrange contraction lui causa un tourbillon dans ses tripes. Ça lui faisait mal mais en même temps du bien, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit, du moins, pas depuis bien longtemps.

Sasuke était quelqu'un de réfléchie, intelligent, impassible en toute circonstance, peu importe les situations. Toutes sauf celle qu'il vivait actuellement. Il n'osait bouger, il n'osait parler. Que faire? Que dire? Ces yeux toujours écarquillés, ses bras ballant bougeant au gré du vent, de même pour ses cheveux de jais. Des faisceaux lumineux, les rayons de la Lune, éclairaient magnifiquement sa peau blanchâtre. Elle pleurait, il sentait ces épaule se secouées irrégulièrement. L'inaudible bruit se ses chaudes larmes contre la pierre au sol. Elle pleurait, par sa faute. Il avait brisé sa promesse, celle de toujours la protéger de la douleur. Il fallait qu'il parte, avant qu'elle ne souffre plus. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Il fallait qu'il parte, pour acquérir cette puissance. Il fallait qui parte, acquérir cette puissance. Il fallait qu'il parte, pour assouvir sa vengeance. Non chalament, il se retourna avec les mains dans les poche, et avec son regard le plus hautain, il lâcha:

 **"Vraiment Sakura, t'es lourde."**

Un couteau dans le cœur déjà bien troué. Ces yeux vert pâle à cause de la nuit, écarquillés d'horreur. Il se forçait à ne pas réagir et à rester passible fasse à ce visage qu'il lui arrachait le cœur.

Il reprit lentement sa marche après lui avoir tourné le dos lorsque:

 **"-SI TU PARS JE VAIS CRIER ET PRÉVENIR LE VILLAGE"**

Sasuke apparut derrière elle furtivement. Étirant un fin sourire triste, profitant quelque instant, une dernière fois, de la chaleur que Sakura dégageait. De son odeur acide mais sucrée, de la vue de ses cheveux rose, qui au début, lui donnait la nausée. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ces dernières minutes en sa compagnie. Peut-être, peut-être qu'il pourrait au moins lui dire adieu. Oui, c'est la moindre des choses. De sa voix la plus douce il lui susurra à l'oreille:

 **"Merci."**

 _Merci de n'avoir jamais cessé de croire en moi. Merci d'avoir été si obstinée et d'avoir cherché à rendre mes journées plus gaie. Merci d'avoir appris à me connaître, le vrai moi que je terre au fond de mon être. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. Merci de toujours t'inquiéter pour moi, comme personne ne la jamais fais depuis plus de 8 ans. Merci...d'avoir deviné que j'allais m'en aller, et donc me permettre de faire mes adieux. Merci de...m'aimer inconditionnellement, peu importe toute les fois où j'ai pourtant essayé sue cela ne se produise. Merci, de m'avoir fait, très rarement, sourire. Merci d'être si faible, cela m'a permis de te protéger encore plus. Merci d'être si ennuyante, à t'en rendre presque intéressante._

 _Merci._

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Si cela vous plais (le faite que j'essaie de voir certaine scènes d'un autre point de vue) dites le moi et proposez-moi des personnages/scènes j'essayerai de les faire avec plaisir !**

 **A la prochaine los amigos !**


End file.
